ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Household Spirits
Household Spirits Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.35). Paragraph reads: "Common in European communities, household spirits---such as the Russian domoviye, Scottish brownie, or German kobold---were eventually brought to North America by immigrants, albeit in limited numbers." are ghosts that serves and protects a home they adopt. History Household Spirits were most common in European communities but a limited number were brought over to North America by immigrants. It was practice to invite Household Spirits into one's household. When they accepted the invitation, they assumed multiple duties to the household's benefit. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.35). Paragraph reads: "Once they have accepted an invitation to join a human household, they tend to assume multiple duties---anything from common domestic chores to warding off evil spirits and providing their hosts with premonitions of the future." They have been known to conduct domestic house chores, ward off evil spirits, and share premonitions. Domoviye's premonitions ranged from laughter to signal good times ahead, sobbing to signal bad times, strumming a comb to signal a wedding, and turning visible to foretell a death in the family. The Household Spirits demanded respect for their services and forgiveness for the occasional mischief. Household Spirits have been documented to have fun by breaking plates, eating desserts, and drinking beer. Domoviye have been known to pinch their human hosts while they slept. Offended Household Spirits are placated by a ritual of making a loud apology, tossing salt over the left shoulder, and leaving a gift of tobacco or beer. In some cases, the usual ritual failed and the spirit either vacated the home or became aggressive until the human host was driven out, alive or dead. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.35). Paragraph reads: "The most common involves a loud apology, tossing salt over one's left shoulder, and leaving out a gift of tobacco or beer. But sometimes, no apology is enough." Types Three kinds of Household Spirits are the Domoviye from Russia, the Brownie from Scotland, and the Kobold from Germany. Classification The Household Spirits are invisible Class 3 entities that are generally corporeal enough to affect the environment. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.35). Paragraph reads: "CLASS III. CORPOREAL." Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.35). Paragraph reads: "These spirits are invisible but generally corporeal enough to affect their environment." See Also *Domoviye *Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N Appearances *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section II: Assorted Apparitions ****Page 35 *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned in memo on page 22.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). Memo reads: "We had assumed that Dimension 35-N was largely devoid of significant spectral activity due to a lack of an obvious Ghostbusters operation; it turns out that the lack of obvious Ghostbusters is because the role was taken on by a group of household helper spirits that considered the entirety of New York City to be their household." References Category:Ghosts Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 3 Category:IDW Characters